It is known to provide a slider window assembly for an opening of a vehicle, such as a rear slider window assembly for a rear opening of a pickup truck. Conventional slider window assemblies for rear openings of trucks or the like typically include three or more panels, such as two fixed window panels and a slidable window panel. The slidable window panel is supported by rails and may be moved along the rails to open and close the window. The slidable window panel may be driven or moved by a cable drive system.